


ready, set, fall! (ako nahulog sayo)

by saelium



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Lee Jeno is Dumb, M/M, Tagalog, basura, eternal pining, even throughout the pain, masyadong senti, na jaemin is dumb too, renjun suffers, tagal na nito
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelium/pseuds/saelium
Summary: isang kwento tungkol sa pagpupunyagi ni Renjun sa kanyang pinakamamahal.





	ready, set, fall! (ako nahulog sayo)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old but I thought I'll just upload this since I saw it on my drafts na naaagnas
> 
> hope you enjoy ganun HAAHAHAHHA tagalog fic pa naman, i hope may magbasa,

Hindi maitago ni Renjun ang tuwa at pagkabigla sa kanyang mata. Isang Lee Jeno sa harap niya, nakaluhod sa isang paa, maliit na pulang kahon ang hawak niya sabay ipinapakita ang laman nitong singsing na siyang kumikislap dahil sa mga ilaw sa taas nila na parang bituing patuloy na nagniningning. _Kagaya ng mata niya, _ang bulong sa kanya ng boses sa likod ng utak niya.

Maraming tao ang nakapaligid sa kanila. Mga nag-aabang at nasasabik na mga manunuod, ang iba nama’y nakapigil ang paghinga, tila hindi alam kung ano ang susunod na mangyayari sa _ganap_ na kanilang nakikita sa harap. Kahit siya rin, hindi na alam ang gagawin, inaantay na lamang ang mga salitang lalabas sa bibig ni Jeno, _ang tanong_ na kanyang sasagutin. Buong katawan ni Renjun ay nanginginig sa kaba, dahil dito malalaman kung saan ang buhay nila pupunta, at dahil pagkatapos nito ay_ ang lahat_… _magwawakas na. _Nakakatuwa para kay Renjun sa tuwing naiisip niya na sa salitang _Oo _at _I’m sorry _lamang ang siyang desisyon na papalit sa buong buhay nila, at ang pakiramdam na siya mismo ang pipili sa desisyong iyon, ay parehong nakakatakot at nakaka-_excite_ para kay Renjun. Na sa dalawang salita lamang na to, Babaguhin nito lahat ng kung ano man ang meron sila ngayon. “_It’s a life changing decision”_ kumbaga, in English.

“Huang Renjun…” nagsimula na magsalita si Jeno at napatahimik ang lahat. Ang tanging tunog na iyong maririnig ay ang bulong lamang ng mga manunuod na hindi parin mapakali sa nakikita nila. Mga bulong ng _“dito na ba?”_ at _“will he say yes?”_, ay dalawa lamang sa mga usap-usapang iyong maririnig. Pero hindi doon ang atensyon ni Renjun sapagkat, wala siyang naririnig kundi ang boses lamang ni Jeno at wala nang iba. Tama nga ang sinasabi nila na parang titigil ang mundo mo, at ang taong mahal mo ang siya nalang makikita, mapapansin, at maririnig mo, sa oras na mangyari _ito._

“…you’ve been the love of my life for these past few years. You are my darling sweetheart, kahit alam kong ayaw na ayaw mo na tinatawag kitang ganun,” Isang malaking _“yieeeee”_ at hiyawan ang maririnig mo sa madlang nanunuod sa kanila. “…pero nakakatuwa ka kasing tingnan sa tuwing nagagalit kang tinatawag kitang ganyan.” Biglaang nagka-ubo ang taong nakapaligid sa kanila, (_Ano to, lahat kayo may TB ganun?) _at sigurado si Renjun na si Donghyuck yung sumigaw nung _“tangina! Landi niyong dalawa, pakibawasan naman diyan para sa ikabubuti ng bayan!” _Sigurado rin siyang si Mark yung sumuntok kay Hyuck sa braso at pinatahimik ang gago. Hay, kahit ba naman sa ganitong oras, hindi parin nagpapatinag yung dalawang yun. Kung makatawag ng malandi, kala mo siya rin hindi.

“Thank you for keeping up with me, kahit alam kong marami akong pagkukulang.”

_Isang malaking kasinungalingan. _Ang tumakbo sa utak ni Renjun. Wala naman naging pagkukulang si Jeno sa kanilang dalawa. Kung tutuusin nga, sobra-sobra na ang nagawa ni Jeno para sa kanya at iyon ay hindi niya makakalimutan.

“That’s why I won’t let this take any longer.”

_Ayan na!_ _Ito na yun. **Ito** na nga yun._

“Huang Renjun…”

Ramdam mo sa hangin ang kaba ng lahat. Sa ilang taong pagsasama at pagmamahalan, ilang oras na paghahanda para sa eksaktong oras na ito. Sa wakas, nandito na sila at malapit na sa dulo.

“Will you marry me?”

Parang nasa isang pelikula si Renjun, ng marinig niya ang tanong na ibinitaw ng mga bibig ni Jeno. Onti-unting bumagal lahat ng nasa paligid nila, at wala siyang ibang marinig kundi ang tibok ng puso nilang dalawa na tinatawag ang isa’t isa. Tumingin siya sa mata ni Jeno at siguro, maling desisyon iyon, dahil kung hindi pa siya paiyak kanina, ay siguradong tutulo na ang luha niya ngayon. Malalaki ang mata ni Jeno. _Parang Magic 8 Ball, _naalala niyang sinabi niya kay Jeno noon na pareho nilang tinawanan. At sa segundong iyon, ay makikita mo sa mata niya, kung gaano siya kamahal ni Jeno, at _ang sakit _nun para sa puso ni Renjun. Hindi niya labis maisip kung paano siya nakakuha ng tao- _anghel_ na kagaya niya, at siya’y nagpapasalamat ng lubusan sa biyayang nakuha niya.

Ilang segundong pagtititigan lamang ang giinawa ni Renjun at Jeno, at lahat ng nanonood ay parang mamamatay na sa _stress, _hindi na alam kung ano na ang nagyayari. Kahit rin si Jeno ay kinakabahan na rin, natatakot sa kung anong sagot ang lalabas sa mga labi ni Renjun, hindi na alam kung hanggang kailan siya ngingiti, mga mata’y umaasa at tumitingala kay Renjun, patuloy na nag-aantay para _matapos na ito._

Dumaan pa muli ang isang segundo bago huminga ng malalim at bumukas ang bibig ni Renjun, at siyang nagsalita.

“o-Oo! Yes! Of course!” Sagot ni Renjun sa _one big question_ ni Jeno. Boses niya’y nanginginig habang dahan-dahang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. Mga luha na dahil sa saya.

_Medyo OA siya masyado sa pagsagot niya pero hindi yun importante dahil araw niya to._

“Yes, Jeno! And I’ll say that sa lahat ng language na alam ko!”

_Wow naman, parang ang talino pakinggan, #multilingual_perks tayo ! _

“Oo Jeno! Yan ang sagot ko! I will marry you!” Ngumiti ng malaki si Renjun, habang sinasabi ang kanyang sagot kay Jeno. Ito lang rin naman ang isasagot niya talaga.

Kung iisipin at papakinggan niya yung sinabi niya ay nakakairita talaga. Nasobrahan talaga sa exaggeration pero okay lang naman. Carry.

Parang mga isdang itinapon sa lupa ang lahat, binitawan na ang mga paghinga nilang hindi alam ay kanilang ipinigil, Kahit si Jeno, ay pawis na pawis at hinihingal, kala mo tumakbo ng isangdaang kilometro bago ang oras na iyon. Tumayo si Jeno sabay kinuha ang singsing sa kanyang lalagyan, at isinara ang kahon nito. Dali-daling tumakbo papunta kay Renjun, tumakbo kahit konti lang ang pagitan nilang dalawa ang distansiyang hindi sila malayo sa isa’t isa. Sinuot ni Jeno sa kamay ni Renjun ang singsing, sabay niyakap ng mahigpit.

Pareho silang masaya, at sa sobrang saya nila, ay nabigla nalang si Renjun nang binuhat siya ni Jeno na para ba silang bagong kasal. _Susunod na yan,_ bulong sa kanya ng kanyang isipan. Wala namang problema dun, kayang kaya naman ng braso ni Jeno buhatin siya, pero sinampal parin ito ni Renjun. Binuhat siya ni Jeno at inikot-ikot na para bang silang dalawa na lang ang tao sa mundo, at si Renjun ay natatawa na lang. Talagang, masaya siya… masaya si Jeno… at nagdidiwang silang dalawa.

Tumingin si Renjun sa paligid niya, at lahat sila ay punong-puno ng ligaya. Makikita sa kanilang mga mata at ngiti ang tunay na pagkasabik para sa _soon-to-be husbands _nila. Mga kaibigang nagdidiwang, natutuwa na sa kabila ng lahat, silang dalawa ay tuluyan nang magsasama. Maririnig mo sa likod si Hyuck na patuloy na sumisigaw ng_ “Ang landi niyong dalawa tangina niyo! Bitawan mo na yan Jeno.”_ Nakita na niya ang lahat, nakita rin ni Renjun na mukhang masaya silang lahat. Pero hindi sakanila ang nais na makita ni Renjun.

Sa mata ng taong binubuhat siya ang gusto niya na siya’y tumingin. Kay Lee Jeno, na siyang mahal niya, ay sa kanyang mata’y titingin.

_Kaya tingin ang kanyang ginawa._

Kahit ilang taon na ang nakalipas, sa tuwing nakikita niya _siya_ na nababalot ng kaligayahan, mga mata’y nagmimistulang buwan na unti-unting naiilawan ng araw, ay mas nahuhulog ang loob ni Renjun. Marami siyang alam tungkol kay Jeno. Marami rin siyang hindi alam. At siguro hindi niya malalaman ang lahat ng sikreto, at lahat ng misteryo na nakapaloob sa isang Lee Jeno, pero… sa tuwing may nalalaman siyang bago, ay mas… _na-iinlove_ siya dito.

Sa pagtingin niya sa mga mata ni Jeno, ay para siyang tumititig sa walang katapusang kalawakan, itim, na nilulunod siya sa kadiliman nito, at parang may mga bituin na kumikislap at nagniningning, tila’y hinuhugot siya pabalik mula sa kalalimang kanyang sinisisiran. Hindi maibali ang tuwa sa kanyang mukha, sadyang nasisiyahan sa naging sagot ni Renjun, parang hindi inaakala na siya’y makakakuha ng _oo_ mula sa kanya. Mali ang kanyang hinala, pero _at least_ hindi nakalulungkot ang mali niyang hinala.

Sila’y tuluyang nababalot sa kanilang mga mundo, patuloy ang oras na dumidiretso, habang bumabagal at biglaang tumitigil. Sadyang mga mukha nila ang siyang nakikita ng bawat isa, ang boses lang nilang dalawa ang tanging naririnig nila. Parang silang dalawa lang ang taong nabubuhay sa mundong ito. Mundo nila’y sila lamang ang nakatira at wala nang iba. Ngumiti si kanya si Jeno, at alam na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin. Ito ang binubulong ng kanilang damdamin na sa puso ng isa’t isa ay nahuhumaling. Nilagay ni Renjun ang kanyang kamay sa gilid ng mukha ni Jeno at hinaplos ito ng mabagal, bago niya ito ilagay sa likod ng ulo ni Jeno. _Para sa isang taong nakatadhana nang ikasal, ang paghawak ni Renjun sa kanya ay parang isang tao na akala mo’y mawawala na.., o mawawalaan siya._ Nilapit ni Renjun ang kanyang noo at pinatong ito kay Jeno, at sila’y tumingin muli sa isa’t isa. Akala mo hindi sila nagkikita at sila’y nagtititigan lamang sa oras na ito pero sadyang, magaling lang sila mag-usap na mata lang ang kanilang gamit. Hindi kailangan ni Renjun ang mga salita para maintindihan ang gusto ni Jeno, sapagkat alam ng puso nilang dalawa ang ninanais ng bawat isa.

Kaya tumingin lang sila sa isa’t isa.

Tumitig, ng tumitig, at ng tumitig, na silang dalawa lang ang nagkakaintindihan.

Tumitig, ng tumitig, at ng tumitig.., hanggang, sa ngumiti silang dalawa, at binulong ang mga salitang,

_“Mahal kita.”_

** _“Mahal kita.”_ **

** **

binulong, dahil ito’y mga salita na dapat sila lamang ang makakarinig at wala nang iba.

Mahal talaga nila ang isa’t isa, at walang makakapagpabago nito kailanman. Tahimik na ang mundo, pawing silang dalawa na lamang, ang ingay ng kanilang paghinga na lamang ang tanging maririnig sa kung sino man ang nasa paligid nila. Kaya dahan-dahan, ay nilapit nila ang kanilang mukha.

_Dahan-dahan._

_Hinay-hinay._

_Mabagal.., at mabagal lamang._

Mabagal bago tuluyang isara ang araw na ito sa pagdadampi ng kanilang mga labi-, tapusin ang araw sa pamamagitan ng_ isang **halik.**_

** **

** _-_ **

** **

** _-_ **

** **

** _-_ **

** **

Except hindi yun mangyayari.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure as to when I'll upload the other chapters for this cause it's not actually finished, I just wanted to upload the story kasi parang ang sayang niya dito nakatunganga sa laptop ko
> 
> Thank you so much for reading po, I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
